


The Wedding Night

by NikStrata



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Loss of Virginity, My First Smut, for both parties involved, mention of magic, neither party involved has a name, so feel free to substitute with any two names you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikStrata/pseuds/NikStrata
Summary: Literally my first piece of smut ever.I originally wrote this to go with a book I'm working on.After encouragement, I decided to post it.
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	The Wedding Night

He gently massaged small circles into her hipbones—his way of getting her to relax—before he slowly moved his hands upwards, towards her small chest.

His lips caressed her skin gently at first, but soon began to nip at her neck and ears. He kissed around her face, from her hairline to her jaw, before settling on her lips.

Tonight would be about her.

He’d take no pleasure for himself, save for what they would share should this continue.

If, at any point, she bid him stop, he’d do it. No questions asked.

Her small mewls and hands that roamed his torso silently asked him to continue, and so he did.

He mapped out her body with his lips, kissing the back of her neck, to her collar bones, and down to her breasts, where he laved at one with his tongue, a hand caressing the other gently.

He promised himself he’d be as gentle as he could. He knew how easily it’d be to break her, especially with the seal gone.

In her pleasure, she’d reverted to speaking in her mother tongue, and he recognized most of what she uttered.

He switched breasts and his hands gently pushed her back onto the pillows on their bed. He’d filled in his mental map of her upper body, and now wished to do the same with her lower body. But he wouldn’t do it until she gave him permission.

Her pale skin was already flush from his caress, and when he asked, it became even more so as she nodded. He smiled and thanked her before pressing his lips to her belly and beginning to map the rest of her.

When he reached the apex of her legs, she squirmed, her hands tugging at his hair, pulling him up, asking that he stop. He looked to her, and slowly nodded. That would have to wait for another time, then.

His eyes drank her in. Trembling for him, nearly silent gasps falling from her lips. Due to a lack in experience—one he knew she shared with him—he couldn’t tell if she was ready for him. He figured she’d tell him. Or was she expecting him to lead her through this?

It was fine, if that was the case, but he hoped she didn’t mind him not knowing which way to go from there.

Her hands lightly pulled him towards her for a soft kiss. When she broke the kiss, he decided to ask if she were ready, and was somewhat surprised when she nodded. He softly smiled at her and asked that she guide him—tell him when he got to the right spot, as he embarrassingly admitted that he didn’t know where to put what.

She smiled back, nodded, and told him that his embarrassment was unwarranted. That they were going to figure this out together.

When he aligned himself with her, he looked to her for confirmation. She shifted slightly and then nodded. He asked if he could continue, and when she nodded, grabbed her hand, and told her to squeeze it if she felt any pain.

He began a slow pace after taking a moment to allow the two of them to catch their breath. He steadied himself on one hand, and the other trailed slowly down to where their bodies met to ensure her pleasure.

Their moans were music to his ears and he found that he wanted to hear her voice drown out his own—to crescendo until he couldn’t hear himself think. He slowly picked up his pace with his hips and hand.

He couldn’t tell if she was close, which irritated him, as he wanted her to finish first. This was her night, after all. It was when she started to spasm around him and her pleasure-filled sighs increased in volume that he realized how close he was to finishing.

She pulled him into a kiss as they met their end, bodies sweaty, breath labored, and hair mussed. He gently withdrew from her after taking another moment to catch their breath and pulled the blankets from under the pillows. They’d made a mess of the comforter, but that was a problem for another time as he wrapped the two of them up.

He smiled down at her as sleep started to overtake them.

**Author's Note:**

> The "seal" mention was because the main male protag has enhanced strength—enough that someone took it upon themselves to seal it to keep him from accidentally hurting someone.


End file.
